Un día revuelto
by Larimey
Summary: Tenma quiere invitar al Rai-Rai a su querido sempai, Kirino, pero parece que este último tiene otros planes: decirle a Shindou lo mucho que le gusta. ¿Podrá cada uno obtener lo que quiere? / KirinoxTenma; KirinoxShindou; TsurugixShindou.
1. Tenma

** Ohayoooo mina-san!**

Madre del amor hermoso hace siglos SIGLOS que no subo un fic (y aún tengo uno a medias xPP). En fin, de dio la inspiración y aquí estoy, con una historia sobre mis OTPs del Go: Tsurugi&Shindou y Kirino& Tenma. Sí. Kirino&Tenma. ¡Oh por dios! Quedan súper lindos juntos, no digáis que no.

Bueno, que me enrollo. Aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste... en serio.

Pd. ¿No creeis que los caps de mis fics son un poco cortos? Yo sí.

**UN DÍA REVUELTO**

Se acabó , hoy era el día. Estaba decidido: iba a invitarle a comer al Rai-Rai. Tenma esperaba impaciente a la salida del instituto. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su sempai. ¡Ahí estaba! Cómo siempre, caminaba junto al capitán. Estaba completamente enamoradito de Kirino. Su pelo, tan rosa cómo las flores de cerezo, y esos ojos azules , tan brillantes, del mismo color que el cielo ... ¡no! Más bonitos aún. Tenma se quedó embobado mirándole ... otra vez. Al fin reaccionó, ya estaban cerca, era hora o nunca. Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia ellos cuando ...

- ¡TEEEENMAAAA!

Shinsuke se le tiró encima. Menuda mala suerte, otra oportunidad a la basura.

Llegó el martes, otra vez, Tenma esperaba después de las clases cuando sonó su móvil.

- ¡Tenma-kun! - Era Aki - ¡Lo siento, pero se ha debido de romper una tubería o algo y se está inundando la casa! ¡Ven a ayudarme por favor!

Miércoles. Kirino no vino, lo que mantuvo a Tenma hiperactivo todo el santo día.

Jueves. Tenma aprendió que no debe juntar la leche con la naranja.

Y llegó el Viernes. La última oportunidad antes del fin de semana. Esperó, cómo siempre, nervioso y súper tenso: parecía que le podía dar un ataque o algo en cualquier momento.

Y allí le vio venir.

Se le veía pensativo, concentrado en algo. Tenma tomó aire, hizo de tripas corazón y ...

- ¡Kirino-sempai!

El nombrado levantó la vista, clavando sus orbes azules en el otro chico.

- ¿Pasa algo?

La pulga morena notó cómo su pulsación aumentaba. Pero tenía e iba a ser ese día, en ese momento, él iba a decírselo. ¡Por la diosa del fútbo!

- Etto ... había pensado que quizás, no sé, querrías venir conmigo al Rai-Rai ... tengo una promoción especial para dos personas-

- Lo siento Tenma, pero precisamente hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Otro día a lo mejor.

Kirino se despidió y se alejó a paso rápido de allí. Tenma, en cambio, cayó de rodillas, abatido.

Volvió a la casa de Aki-nee cómo pudo, subió a su cuarto tirando de su propia alma, se dejó caer en la cama, y allí murió.

Aquella fue la tarde más horrible de su corta vida. Comió poco, hizo sus tareas y sacó a Sasuke a pasear un poco. Al volver vio los vales de la promoción en su escritorio, los cogió y se fue a dar una vuelta solo.

Se sentó en las escaleras para acceder al campo de fútbol junto al río. El cielo se oscurecía poco a poco. Aquel había sido un día desastroso. Después de estar casi una hora mirando la nada oyó unos pasos cerca suyo, echó un vistazo rápido.

- ¿Ki ... Kirino-sempai?

Efectivamente, allí estaba su querido sempai con una mirada triste y cansada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó Kirino.

- N-nada importante ...

La pequeña pulga se preguntó que le podría haber ocurrido a su sempai. De verdad se le veía triste.

- Oye Tenma ... ¿aún está en pie lo de ir al Rai-Rai?

El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos y, sin dudar, respondió con una enorme sonrisa:

- ¡Por supuesto!


	2. Kirino

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el cap 2. Espero que os guste y que le cojáis gustillo al KirinoxTenma.

Me voy, tengo la roja y me está matando ... y de que manera ¡DIOS!

**UN DÍA REVUELTO.2.**

Siempre estaba a su lado, le hacía reír y le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Le mostraba siempre lo mucho que le importaba, pues así era. Él, Kirino Ranmaru, quería a su mejor amigo, Shindou, más que a nada en el mundo. Muchas veces pensó en contarle lo que sentía, pero las palabras nunca salían de su boca, siempre le traicionaban. Y después de pensarlo durante días, o mejor dicho, meses, se decidió a declararse. Ese mismo día le diría a Shindou que estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Salió decidido del Raimon. Su capitán le había invitado a su casa esa tarde. Miraba a ningún sitio, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir después de haberse declarado ... si es que lo conseguía. Sí, definitivamente iba a dec-

- ¡Kirino-sempai!

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con Tenma, quién estaba a casi un metro de distancia, ¡ni que fuera a morderle!

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Etto ... había pensado que quizás, no sé, querrías venir conmigo al Rai-Rai ... tengo una promoción especial para dos personas-

- Lo siento Tenma, pero precisamente hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Otro día a lo mejor.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más. Toda una semana y tenía que ir a preguntárselo ese mismo día. Ya le vale ...

:~:~:~:~:~:~

Llegada casi la hora de la cita, Kirino se encontraba de camino a casa de Shindou. Antes de entrar revisó que todo estuviera perfecto, respondió hondo un par de veces y llamó al timbre.

Las sirvientas le guiaron hasta el cuarto de Shindou, el cual le recibió con una sonrisa (a su manera). La tarde pasó rápidamente. Shindou tocó un poco el piano, salieron juntos a pasear y volvieron a casa del capitán. Merendando se encontraban, Shindou hablaba de una nueva serie de entrenamientos, Kirino en cambio le miraba con estrellas en los ojos y se convencía a sí mismo de que era el momento de hablar.

- Oye, Shindou ... – interrumpió.

- ¿Eh?

- Verás, es que … - le temblaba el labio inferior y las palabras no salían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el capitán.

Kirino se odió a sí mismo. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y aun así iba a cagarla de nuevo. "¡No!" pensó "Aunque me falten las palabras ... yo ..." Le cogió la mano, se enganchó a su nuca con su brazo izquierdo y le besó.

Se acabó. Ya lo había hecho, lo que ocurriera después no importaba , ahora sólo disfrutaba de aquel dulce sabor procedente de los labios de Shindou. Se separó y le miró a los ojos con miedo de ver el rechazo que, efectivamente, se reflejaba en los ojos del otro chico.

- Kirino, ¿por qué ...?

El pelirrosa bajó la mirada apenado. Se lo guardó todo en su interior y salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡E-espera! – gritó su capitán.

Kirino no paró. Siguió corriendo hasta salir a la callé. Sólo paró cuando el cansancio empezó a hacerse presente en sus piernas y su respiración . Se encontraba cerca del campo de fútbol del río. Caminó a paso lento, recuperando el aliento perdido,sin un rumbo fijo.

- ¿Kirino-sempai?- oyó una voz, la cual reconoció sin dificultad alguna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- N-nada importante ...

Se le veía tan feliz. Claro, él no se enamoraba de quien no debía y no le correspondía (Pobre Kirino, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba). Igualmente, se acordó de lo que había dicho la pulga ese mediodía. Tal vez si cenaban juntos se podría contagiar de la alegría del menor y así animarse un poco. Ese era un gran encanto de Tenma, poder sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona.

- Oye Tenma ... ¿aún está en pie lo de ir al Rai-Rai?

- ¡Por supuesto! – gritó Tenma instantáneamente.

Kirino se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió. "De verdad, quien tuviera su mismo espíritu" pensó para sus adentros.


	3. Shindou

Bueno, aquí traigo el cap 3, esta vez Shindou es el núcleo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, y con suerte para esta noche o mañana (dependiendo de las ganas xD) Tsurugi.

Enjoy! =D

**UN DÍA REVUELTO.3.**

Un día como cualquier otro, nada especial. Gracias a Dios, en el entrenamiento de fútbol podría relajarse y ,gracias a su posición de capitán, desahogarse a la vez que gritaba las indicaciones al resto del equipo. Aprovechando que era Viernes, invitó a Kirino a su casa esa misma tarde. Aquella había sido una dura semana de exámenes, les vendría bien relajarse un poco ya que, como todos sabemos, los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para poner todo los exámenes en la misma semana. Siempre.

Salió relajadamente del Raimon, eso sí, no sin haberle echado alguna que otra miradita a Tsurugi ...

Esperó ansioso en que Kirino llegara. Cuando lo hizo, le recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Pasaron la tarde juntos. Todo iba bien, hasta que a la hora de la merienda las cosas ... se torcieron un poco.

- Ne, Shindou ...

- ¿Eh? – le respondió.

- Verás, es que ...

Pudo ver a su amigo nervioso, temblaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

Y entonces ... le besó. Así, sin más. Shindou no supo que hacer, se quedo quiero. Kirino se separó rápidamente y le miró.

- Kirino, ¿por qué ...?

El nombrado bajó la mirada y sin decir nada salió corriendo como si la vida le fura en ello.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó. Quería saber por qué había hecho tal cosa.

Le siguió, mas ciando salió de su casa se topó de bruces con alguien inesperado.

- ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? – preguntó Tsurugi.

Shindou le ignoró, pero aun así Kirino ya se había marchado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo verdad? – volvió a preguntar.

Pues claro que había pasado algo.

- Nee ... Tsurugi – dijo casi en un susurro – Kirino no ha tomado su parte de la merienda, si te apetece ... puedes entrar.

No le sentaría mal hablar un rato.


	4. Tsurugi

**** Después de este, 3 caps más y ya! Aunque bueno, con lo "largos" que son, contarán cómo 1 todos juntos xD

**UN DÍA REVUELTO.4.**

Una profesora de lengua con voz de pito, un profesor de mates que chochea, otro de sociales al borde de la jubilación y un tutor subnormal. Por suerte, aquella mañana pasó rápido para el delantero del Raimon.

Llegó al hospital por la tarde y lo primero que hizo fue comprarse una bebida energética bien fresquita. Seguido, entró en la habitación en la cuál se alojaba su hermano y, como no, sonrió tontamente. Se hacía el tipo duro, pero cuando estaba con Yuuichi cambiaba totalmente y se volvía la cosa más cariñosa que uno pudiera encontrar.

Cuando le dio la hora se despidió de su hermano mayor y se fue. Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando vio a Tenma a lo lejos con Sasuke y, como si fuera el viento el que lo empujase, cambió de dirección y tomó una ruta distinta a la que solía. Pero claro, no hay dos sin tres. Al pasar por delante de la casa, más bien castillo, de Shindou se encontró con Kirino quien corría como un loco, y al pararse un momento y echar la vista atrás para ver adónde iba, el capitán del equipó se chocó contra su pecho.

- ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

Seguro que había pasado algo con Kirino.

- ¿Ha pasado algo verdad? – añadió.

Silencio, y entonces:

- Nee ... Tsurugi, Kirino no ha tomado su parte de la merienda, si te apetece ... puedes entrar.

- Si insistes – contestó secamente. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

.~.~.~.

** Aish, a ver si termino ya el de Amor vs. Meteorito, que ya me vale ... pero no hay inspiración ;u;**


End file.
